Superman: The Man of Tomorrow
Superman: The Man of Tomorrow is an American Animated TV Series based on the DC Comics character of the same name, created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. The series airs on Cartoon Network. Premise ' '''Episodes ' 'Season One ' 01) '"''Origins, Part 1" ' * Synopsis: 02) '"Origins, Part 2" ' * Synopsis: 03) '"Origins, Part 3" ' * Synopsis: 04) '"" ' 05) '"" ' 06) '"" ' 07) '"" ' 08) '"" ' 09) '"" ' 10) '"Zod, Part 2" ' * Synopsis: 11) '"Zod, Part 2" ' * Synopsis: 12) '"" ' 13) '"" ' 14) '"" 15) "" ' 16) '"" 17) "" 18) "" 19) "" 20) "" ' '''Season Two ' '''Voice Cast * Troy Baker as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Bizarro, * Dawn Olivieri as Lois Lane * Bobby Moynihan as Jimmy Olsen * Paul Eiding as Jonathan Kent * Susanne Blakeslee as Martha Kent * Chi McBride as Perry White * George Newbaum as Jor-El * Dana Delany as Lara Lor-Van * Tim Daly as Eradicator * Tara Strong as Cat Grant * John DiMaggio as Steven Lombard, * Steve Harris as Pete Ross * Bumper Robinson as Ron Troupe * Vanessa Marshell as Lana Lang * Stephen Root as Professor Emil Hamilton * Jennifer Morrison as Captain Maggie Sawyer * Mae Whitman as Kara Lor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl * Bryce Papenbrook as Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy * Frank Welker as Krypto the Superdog, Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite * Grey Griffin as Maxima, * Rino Romero as Jose Delgado/Gangbuster * James C. Mathis III as John Henry Irons/Steel * Diedrich Bader as Bibbo Bibbowski * Corey Burton as General Sam Lane * Sara Cravens as Karen Starr/Power Girl * Steven Blum as Lex Luthor * Jeffrey Combs as Vril Dox/Brainaic * Clancy Brown as General Dru-Zod * Fred Tatasciore as Non, * Laura Bailey as * Kate Higgins as Leslie Willis/Livewire, * Anthony Ruivivar as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Sumalee Motano as Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Adam Baldwin as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * Nolan North as Barry Allan/Flash, * Phil LaMarr as Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman, * Phil Morris as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * Scott Menville as * John de Manice as Mr. Mxyzptlk * Michael Jai White as Doomsday * Crispin Freeman as * Jim Cummings as Joker * Lex Lang as Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull * David Kaye as * Quentin Flynn as * Thomas F. Wilson as John Corben/Metallo * Eric Roberts as Mongul * James Arnold Taylor as * Cree Summer as * Nicole Oliver as * Michael-Leon Wooley as Darkseid, Kalibak * Dee Bradley Baker as * Roger Craig Smith as * Nika Futterman as * Travis Willingham as * Kevin Michael Richardson as * Diane Delano as * Rob Paulsen as * Victor Graber as Thaal Sinestro * J.B. Blanc as Ares * Alan Tudky as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Edward Anser as Granny Goodness * Jennifer Hale as * Elizabeth Daily as * John Kassir as * Tom Kane as * Jason Marsden as Ray Plamer/Atom * Cathy Cavadini as * Seth Green as * Charlie Adler as * Armin Shimerman as * Jessica DiCicco as * Alyson Stoner as * Robert Englund as * Keith Silverstein as * Keith Szarabajka as * Zelda Williams as * Anna Graves as